


橙蕉/纸杯蛋糕

by hanjun



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 思来想去还是用了食物做标题（你还真喜欢这个啊.jpg这次有分支，因为手机编辑太麻烦就混在一块儿了，对不起.jpg双教师paro，交往中，没啥需要注意的
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Kudos: 19





	橙蕉/纸杯蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 看到的人都他妈给我身体健康好好过年

为什么老师也要参与文化祭？！”  
葛叶纮汰抓着女仆长裙的裙摆，发出哀嚎，旁边的学生们捂住嘴暗暗地笑着。  
“因为是理事长下的命令。”驱纹戒斗把餐盘往葛叶纮汰脑袋上嗑了嗑，他穿着执事的服装，锐利的眼神被单片眼镜弱化了一些，“而你穿成这样则是学生的决定，你不是一直说要尊重学生吗？”  
葛叶纮汰无言以对。  
“现在，给客人送餐去，‘女仆长’。”  
葛叶纮汰涨红了脸，提着对他来说有点过长的裙摆朝一桌客人走去，驱纹戒斗还没来得及把餐盘递过去，就听见他小小地啊了一声，整个人失去了平衡，和地板来了个亲密接触。  
“葛叶老师！”  
离他近的几个学生顿时涌过去，又是扶人又是帮他整理裙子，驱纹戒斗叹了一声，也不管他，径自端了盘子送过去。  
“你是哪里来的萌系角色吗？”

“话说他到底摔了几次啊？”  
隔壁班的班主任操真晴人把带来的甜甜圈分给他， 驱纹戒斗勉为其难地咬了一口，感觉舌头上黏了满满一层细砂糖。  
葛叶纮汰还在招待客人，走动时差点又踩到自己裙边，驱纹戒斗的脚动了动，最终还是没过去，果不其然，葛叶纮汰没走几步，又摔了。  
“一千八百多次吧。”  
驱纹戒斗已经懒得去看了。

“终于结束了——！”  
葛叶纮汰长长地吐出一口气，洪亮的声音在小小的更衣室回荡，驱纹戒斗有点不耐烦地捂了捂耳朵，把外套脱下来，开始解衬衫的扣子。  
“是啊，终于可以不被你连带着压倒了。”  
“什么啊？”葛叶纮汰很不满地撇着嘴，他还没来得及脱下那身长裙，此刻又把那宽大的裙摆展开，“都是这身裙子的错啦！害我今天出了多少丑啊……”  
“需要我把衣服脱了让你看看我身上的淤青吗？”驱纹戒斗正好把皮带解开，“你以为是谁在帮你收拾烂摊子？”  
葛叶纮汰瞟到他胸口露出的一大片皮肤，下意识地转头，驱纹戒斗刚把鞋子甩掉，脱下了一只袜子，看到他这个反应，把光着的那只脚踩上了他靠近大腿内侧的地方。  
“戒斗？！”  
即使隔着一层厚厚的布料，那里的软肉仍然是热乎乎的，且富有弹性，驱纹戒斗把脚往上抬，踩到那团软趴趴的东西，葛叶纮汰抖了一下就想往后退，但驱纹戒斗勾住了他的腿，再退他就会和上午一样摔倒。他一个不注意，膝盖弯被一带，就被对方轻易地勾倒了。  
驱纹戒斗趁机把那只脚往上伸，从下腹滑到乳尖，最后踩在了葛叶纮汰的肩膀上，葛叶纮汰抓着他的脚踝，感觉脸上微微发烫。  
“戒斗……！”  
驱纹戒斗的唇角稍稍向上勾，他的另一只脚踩在葛叶纮汰的大腿上，上半身向前倾，离葛叶纮汰的脸只有一只手掌的距离。

【驱纹戒斗主动凑了上去】→分支一  
【葛叶纮汰主动凑了上去】→分支二

【驱纹戒斗主动凑了上去】→分支一  
↓  
【 锐 意 制 作 中 】（对不起.jpg）

————————————————————————

【葛叶纮汰主动凑了上去】→分支二：

葛叶纮汰犹豫了一下，把驱纹戒斗的腿放下来，凑过去含住对方的嘴唇，尝过甜食的嘴唇还带着没化完的砂糖粒，又甜又软。驱纹戒斗反过来用舌头舔他的口腔上颚，扶住肩膀的手微微向下压，带着一点挑衅的味道。  
葛叶纮汰的手趁机穿过臂弯，摸到了对方的屁股，驱纹戒斗的动作稍有停顿，就被借机抱了起来，松松垮垮的裤子反倒成了束缚，他还没来得及和对方分开，顿时有些着急地用手指敲着葛叶纮汰的背，葛叶纮汰却更加用力地压住他，抱着他的那只手趁机把内裤也扒了下来。  
驱纹戒斗空出一只手去抓他的小臂，整个人在半空中不稳地摇晃，葛叶纮汰终于舍得分开唇瓣，把人抵在储物柜上，分出一条腿来支撑驱纹戒斗。  
“要做就快点……！”驱纹戒斗把身体摆正，顺便掐了一把葛叶纮汰，“后面有个柜子放着护手霜，用那个来充一下润滑。”

【用最快的速度打开了柜子寻找，并没有发现该放在那里的护手霜】→分支三  
【顺利找到了护手霜】↓分支二

葛叶纮汰开了几个柜门才看到那管护手霜，驱纹戒斗嫌他动作太慢，猛地挤了很多在他手上，葛叶纮汰也没管那么多，边抬驱纹戒斗的腿边把手指挤进那个狭小的入口，过多的手霜全糊在对方的股缝里了，一时间滑溜溜的，进入得竟然很顺利。  
驱纹戒斗眯着眼睛，肠道本能性地排斥异物，葛叶纮汰的手指挨着肠壁打转，确保润滑到位，却有种奇妙的酸胀感。两根手指全部没入的时候他的腰弹了一下，葛叶纮汰浅浅抽插的动作随即变成按压，他稍微用了点力，指腹按着那块软肉反复划拉，驱纹戒斗的肌肉也随之缩紧，葛叶纮汰感觉自己肩膀上的力量也加重了，没过一会儿，驱纹戒斗就用脚跟磕他的大腿，示意他可以了。  
葛叶纮汰扒开碍事的裙摆，这东西又重，还有两层，尽管驱纹戒斗已经习惯了这个形象，但看到下面的三角裤的时候还是捂住了嘴，差点又从对方身上栽下来。  
“……我要进来了！”  
葛叶纮汰的脸涨得通红，他已经不想解释为什么要穿三角裤了，他把驱纹戒斗的臀瓣略微分开，圆润的顶端在穴口磨蹭两下就顶了进去，驱纹戒斗的肌肉还没有完全放松，只进入了一半就被绞得紧紧的，葛叶纮汰在那个位置小弧度地顶弄着，被捞起来的裙摆蹭在驱纹戒斗的大腿内侧，痒得让人起鸡皮疙瘩。  
驱纹戒斗刚想开口让葛叶纮汰处理一下这碍事的衣服，这家伙就趁着他走神往里顶，碾过去的地方有种刺刺的感觉，被打开的肠壁更加热烈地缠上去，驱纹戒斗感觉自己的腰腿发酸，开始不受控制地往下滑。  
全部进去的时候两个人都发出一声叹息，驱纹戒斗的里面又紧又涩，一时半会儿还动不了。肉褶缓慢地收缩着，舔舐着柱身和顶端，葛叶纮汰被刺激得稍稍拔出一些，又缓缓往里顶，呼出的气息擦过驱纹戒斗的颈侧和耳边，驱纹戒斗的大腿有些使不上力，反射性地缠紧了葛叶纮汰的腰。  
“可以吗？”  
葛叶纮汰手上用力，把驱纹戒斗往自己这边压，阴茎吃得更深，裙摆的边缘磨得驱纹戒斗的阴茎刺刺痒痒的，逼着驱纹戒斗把喘息声压在喉咙里。  
“你就不能……”处理一下这碍事的衣服吗？！  
后半句被驱纹戒斗吞进了喉咙里，葛叶纮汰腰部发力，把他想说的全顶了回来，驱纹戒斗俯在对方肩上喘气，手把对方的衣服抓得死紧，大腿肌肉随着抽动一颤一颤的。  
葛叶纮汰一边把他往胯上送，一边舔他的侧颈，驱纹戒斗的喉结上下滚动，最终还是小声叫了出来，肉褶还未缠紧，就又被碾开，摩擦产生的快感爬上脊背，让他条件反射地抱紧了对方。  
股间的折磨还在继续，高高翘起的阴茎被裙边厚实的布料磨得吐出清液，随着动作拉出黏稠的细丝，驱纹戒斗脑子里还有一点余韵思考怎么把这件衣服毁尸灭迹，不过下一秒葛叶纮汰就撞上了前列腺，把他用来思考的那点精力也夺走了。  
他咬住了葛叶纮汰的肩膀，肉壁收缩着，一时间让葛叶纮汰也动弹不得，葛叶纮汰被绞得头皮发麻，差一点就要先射出来，但他还是忍住了。驱纹戒斗终于松开他的肩膀，被汗浸湿的头发糊在眼皮上，他有些费力地看向葛叶纮汰，对方也好不到哪里去，抱他的姿势稍微垮了些，头上那个可笑的头饰也歪了，只有那双眼睛闪闪发亮。  
驱纹戒斗叹了口气，凑过去同他接吻，葛叶纮汰含住他的嘴唇，趁着驱纹戒斗张大嘴的一瞬间又缠住了他的舌头，下半身又缓缓动了起来，突破绞紧的肉壁露出的那一点缝隙，他一边往里挤，一边揉捏着驱纹戒斗柔软的臀肉，直到下一秒被对方咬了舌头。  
驱纹戒斗的脑子已经被快感挤得昏昏沉沉的了，又麻又涨的快感从尾椎一直传到后脑，黏热的感觉从下腹一直烧到脖子，他发出模糊的呻吟，顶端溢出的清液已经浸透了葛叶纮汰的裙边。  
“戒斗……我要射了……！”  
葛叶纮汰一下顶得比一下深，汗水顺着下巴滴在衣服上，缠在他身上的驱纹戒斗看起来没听见，但没顶几下，就听见对方发出一声长长的气音，揽住他的脖子射了出来，白色的浊液黏在裙摆和腹部之间，肠道一下绞得死紧。葛叶纮汰本想抽出来射在外面，但这么一下又把他脑子搞得一片空白，直接就交代在了驱纹戒斗的屁股里。  
两个人喘着气，维持着抱紧的姿势，贴着墙慢慢滑到了地上，变成了像是正面位的姿势，葛叶纮汰的头饰终于脱离苦海，跟着一起掉到了地上，本人也总算从情潮中清醒过来，尴尬地僵在原地，也不知道到底该不该拔出来。  
“……你想在里面待多久？”  
驱纹戒斗踢了他一脚，葛叶纮汰咬咬嘴唇往外拔，射在里面的精液没了阻塞，顺势往外流，又手忙脚乱地去找纸巾来擦。  
驱纹戒斗慢慢把解开的扣子扣上，垂眼看着收拾得面红耳赤的葛叶纮汰，又凑过去咬了一口对方的耳垂。  
葛叶纮汰惊叫了一声，捂住被咬的地方，用跟大型犬一样无辜的眼睛看着他。  
“你干嘛？”  
“我是提醒你，这件衣服该怎么收拾。”  
葛叶纮汰试着翻了翻裙边，发出悲鸣，驱纹戒斗塞住耳朵，从对方手里抢过了纸巾，也跟着收拾起来。  
下午的时间还很长，足够用来做很多事了。

————————————————————

【用最快的速度打开了柜子寻找，并没有发现该放在那里的护手霜】→分支三：

“可是，没有啊……”  
葛叶纮汰几乎把每个柜门都打开了，驱纹戒斗回头勉强看了一眼，确实也没有他说的护手霜，他推推葛叶纮汰，示意把他放下，他坐在长凳上飞快地扫过被打开的柜门，葛叶纮汰看着他皱紧的开始不安起来，最后听到驱纹戒斗不爽的咋舌声。  
“戒斗……？”  
“没办法了。”  
驱纹戒斗曲起一条腿，下巴嗑在膝盖上，示意他过来。  
“别太用力了。”  
葛叶纮汰还没有听懂话中的意思，驱纹戒斗就躺了下去。他用力抱住自己的膝盖弯往上拉，让自己的大腿尽量挨到肚子。这么做相当于把最脆弱的部分全部暴露在外，现在就算葛叶纮汰是傻子都懂了，他感觉血液全涌到了脸上，皮肤一下跟烧起来一样烫。  
“快点……！”驱纹戒斗的耳朵也是通红的，“你想等到其他人回来吗？”  
葛叶纮汰还想抗争两句，被一瞪又把话噎了回去，他有些忐忑地扶住驱纹戒斗的膝盖，把自己的裙摆捞上来咬住，缓缓把阴茎插进大腿并拢产生的肉缝里，那里的皮肤又嫩又热，有种柔软的包覆感，葛叶纮汰感觉后脑勺开始微微发痒，他小弧度地动了一下，把前端渗出来的清液蹭到内侧，摩擦带来的刺痛感总算有所减弱。  
“痛的话我会松开的。”  
葛叶纮汰把他并拢的腿稍微分开一点，反复碾过那块最柔软的肉和囊袋。不得不说直接刺激还是比插入要强，驱纹戒斗感觉那块皮肤又痒又烫，葛叶纮汰的阴茎有时还会摩擦到会阴，带来强烈的射精感，几次下来他已经有些压不住喉咙里的声音了，腿间被腺液弄得滑溜溜的。  
他的腿也开始不受控制地颤起来，葛叶纮汰的裙摆随着抽插在敏感的臀肉上扫来扫去的，敏感带也被磨得发烫，刺痒的感觉刺激着神经，几次都让他的腰弹了起来，驱纹戒斗小声地呻吟起来，他的衬衫大开着，也被汗浸透，晃动之中隐约能看到乳首的一点红。葛叶纮汰把他的腿压紧了，加快了抽插的速度，火辣辣的痛感和强烈的快感混合，从尾椎窜上头皮，下意识的挣动也被压制，腿间传来的刺激越来越强，驱纹戒斗喘着气，再一次被狠狠碾过会阴之后，他感觉眼前闪过一片白光，随着一声模糊的长音，射出的精液全黏在了自己的小腹上。  
葛叶纮汰也紧随其后，他咬着裙摆发出一声低喘，把精液全射在了对方的大腿内侧。过多的白浊顺着大腿往下流，在双腿之间拉出黏稠的白丝，被摩擦过度的皮肤带着充血的红色，稍稍一碰就会敏感地收紧，而驱纹戒斗还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，浑身软得要命，咬着牙一句都骂不出来。  
葛叶纮汰摇摇晃晃地找了纸巾过来擦，尽管已经带着十二分的小心，擦到内侧皮肤的时候还是被踹个正着。驱纹戒斗瞪着他，葛叶纮汰尴尬地垂着眼睛继续擦，倒像个真正的女仆一样开始帮着收拾起来，折腾一番后这人的头饰竟然还在，不过歪歪的，看上去怪好笑的。  
等到一切都收拾完毕，驱纹戒斗的大腿内侧还是很痛，他有些后悔用这所谓的“别的方法”了，至少今天下午他的走路姿势是不会好了。葛叶纮汰看他一晃一晃的，担心地凑过来想扶一把，结果一过去就被咬了一口。  
“不会有下次了。”  
驱纹戒斗看着那张蠢脸上的牙印，感觉下半身的刺痛感稍稍消退了一些。  
葛叶纮汰摸摸刚刚被咬的地方，反倒笑了起来。  
“可是，戒斗。”  
“你的耳朵还是很红啊。”


End file.
